Need You Now
by Ironette3
Summary: Tony and Pepper have been dating for quite a while now, and Tony finally proposes after a day at the beach, surprising not just Pepper, but himself as well. Just a one-shot of Tony proposing. Its in the Avengers category because I couldnt find the Iron Man category, sorry!


Disclamer: I own nothing Marvel related!

Enjoy :)

Tony and Pepper had just gotten back to their setup from their walk down the beach, where each of them had gotten soaked from a splashing war started by Tony. Pepper stripped off the now soaking wet oversized shirt she was wearing leaving her just in her bikini. She wrapped a towel around her torso and took a seat in her lounge chair, smiling when she looked up to see Tony. He stood inbetween their two chairs in just his swim shorts, toweling off his hair. His arc reactor was visible to anyone, which left Pepper a little worried, but Tony didn't seem to care. She knew he had made the reactor waterproof, so that wasn't a problem. She was just worried about people seeing the reactor in his chest; if anyone knew it was keeping him alive, they could become a threat. But Tony had insisted that it would all be okay, and Pepper finally had to back down, not wanting to ruin their fun day at the beach.

"What?" questioned Pepper after noticing Tony staring at her. He stopped drying his hair and crumpled up his towel.

"Nothing. Well, actually... You're really beautiful Pep" he replied with a smile, making Pepper do the same.

"You're not too bad yourself" she said, earning a chuckle from Tony. He sat down at the end of her lounge chair after putting on a t-shirt; you could still see the glow of his arc reactor through the material.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't have any dry clothes, I can't go out to eat."

"Who said you needed clothes?" he said with a smirk.

"Im not going anywhere in a bikini Tony"

"Damn... Well then lets go back to the house, we can order out." Tony crawled over Pepper until his lips met hers.

"Alright" Pepper breathed as Tony pulled away.

"Great" said Tony with a smile. He stood up and folded his chair and grabbed his towel, then turned to find Pepper doing the same. He slipped on his sandals and picked up Pepper's beach bag.

"Here, I can get that Tony."

"No, its okay, I needed a sexy man bag anyways" he replied with a smirk and earning a laugh from Pepper. They walked back to the car, which had its top down because of the warm weather. They each threw what they had carried in the back, before climbing into their seats. As Tony pulled out of the parking lot, Pepper turned on the radio. Pepper quietly sang along with each song as they drove back to their now shared Malibu home. After a couple songs, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum came on.

"I love this song" stated Pepper, and Tony just smiled.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor, reacher for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore" she sang. Tony then decided to join in, singing the harmony.

"And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind" Pepper looked at Tony, a smile spread across her face.

"For me it happens all the time." Tony let Pepper sing, before joining back in for the chorus.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now." By now both Tony and Pepper were smiling big, and laughing together. It was Tony's turn for a solo.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door" he sang, glancing at Pepper, who giggled.

"Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" Pepper joined in, then let Tony continue.

"For me it happens all the time!" he sang, taking one hand off the wheel to throw in the air. His voice cracked as him and Pepper both started laughing again. They continued the song, and it ended just as they pulled into the driveway of their home. Tony pulled the car to a stop and turned it off, making the radio turn off and leaving just the sound of Tony and Pepper's laughter.

"You didn't tell me you could sing!" accused Pepper as their laughter died down a bit.

"I could say the same to you!" replied Tony. Pepper climbed out of the car, still giggling. When she turned back towards the car to close the door, she noticed Tony was watching her and hadn't gotten out of the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Marry me" he said simply, taking Pepper completely off gaurd.

"What?"

"I said..." he started, as he climbed out of the car and walked towards Pepper. "Marry me." He grabbed Pepper's hands and knelt infront of her. She had never put her shoes back on when they left the beach, so she was still barefoot, her feet covered in sand. Tony smiled, then looked up to meet her gaze.

"Virginia Potts, I love you more than words could ever describe... Im sorry it took me this long to figure it out. Truth is, I would be nowhere without you, you complete me" he paused, trying to think of what to say next; he hadn't planned on doing this.

"Pepper" he breathed. "Will you marry me?" Pepper pulled him up so he was standing again, then kissed him. After a moment Tony pulled away.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes" Pepper breathed, before joining their lips again.


End file.
